Nanny and the 007
by mphs95
Summary: What happens after Fran after watching James Bond in action? How does Maxwell react when he sees Bond in action? Read and find out! Rating says T but I would rate between T and M. Nothing too graphic, but still enjoyable. There's even a bit for the Niles/CC fans in there. Reviews are welcome.


**_I got inspired after watching "Once a Secretary, Always a Secretary" and heard Fran's comment about how she her husband looked like James Bond. This is my first Nanny fanfiction. Please enjoy….._**

**Nanny and the 007**

"Sean Connery is so sexy!"

"No way….Pierce Brosnan"

"No…the one in Dr. No!"

Fran and Maggie stop talking and turn to Val. "Val! Sean Connery IS in Dr. No! Rememba?"

Val sat back for a minute thinking. "But I thought he was in _Diamonds are Forever?_"

"He was, Val!" Fran said laughing as she sat back on the couch, flanked by Maggie and Grace, with Val on Grace's other side, covered in a blanket. A bowl of popcorn sat on the table along with a small pile of DVDs.

"I think they are all very schein!"

Fran smiled at Gracie. "Now, that's my baby. Having appreciation for all types" she finished as C.C. Babcock came into the room.

"Nanny Fine, what are you all drooling about?"

Fran turned to C.C. and laughed. "Hi, Miss Babcock. We're just dishing on who is the hottest James Bond"

C.C. stood for a second and then responded. "Roger Moore…..so charismatic, hot, charming, witty…." As she spoke, her picture of Roger Moore as Bond slowly turned into Niles holding a feather duster instead of a gun, making her smile into a devilish grin.

Everyone watches as C.C. stares off into space. Niles walks into the room and notices C.C. Walking up to her, he turned back to the ladies. "Gargoyles belong outside, ladies"

C.C. came back to reality at that moment, mortified at who she was getting hot and bothered about. "Oh go sniff some Pine Sol, Butler Boy!" she said before leaving in a huff.

Fran held back a snicker. "Niles, you are so bad!"

Niles tore himself away from watching Miss Babcock's rear end as she stormed off. "I know…that's what makes it fun" he replied before seeing the pile of DVDs on the table. "What's all this, Fran?"

"Well, since Max is working late tonight and Michael is working on a job in L.A., we decided to have ourselves a Bond night"

Niles had a puzzled look on his face. "Surely, wouldn't you ladies rather watch "chick flicks?"

Fran laughed her famous laugh. "We could, Niles, but a girl can't go wrong with a shot of that 007 tushy!"

Niles rolled his eyes as he left the room. "Great, watch the Englishman who makes the rest of us look bad!"

Fran turned to the girls. "Gracie, honey, hit the lights. Maggie, pick a DVD and put it in"

Ten minutes later, Tina Turner's voice is heard as the theme to _Goldeneye_ begins.

Maxwell called a break in rehearsals at the theater. He grabbed his cellular phone and calls home.

Nigel was leaving the kitchen when he heard the phone ring. "Sheffield Residence"

"Niles, it's me. Can you let Fran know that I should be home in a couple of hours? Rehearsal is running behind schedule"

"Of course, Sir" Suddenly, Fran and Val can be heard in the background. "Oh my God….look at that tushy!"

"Niles, what in the world is going on?"

"Mrs. Sheffield, Margaret, Grace, and Ms. Toriello are watching James Bond movies, sir"

Maxwell got slightly jealous for a second, but then composed himself. "Well, I guess I'll be home as soon as I can get this bloody rehearsal done"

Niles smirked. Mr. Sheffield always got jealous and slightly insecure about Fran's crush on James Bond, even though he thought no one noticed. "Of course, sir….goodnight"

"Good night" Maxwell hung up the cell phone. "All right, all, break is over! Let's get this bloody rehearsal over with so I can go home!"

Two hours later, Grace and Maggie each are asleep, along with Val as Fran watches the beginning ski chase in _The Spy Who Loved Me_. As the opening notes to _Nobody Does it Better_ start, Fran sees Maxwell in place of James Bond and smiles a sultry smile. She falls asleep muttering "Baby, you're the best"….

_Anya Amosova (Fran) is walking ahead of James Bond (Maxwell) on the train._

_ James follows a moment later before closing the pocket door. "Well, the night is young, Major Amasova" He opens the pocket door again, showing a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket. "How about a nightcap, complements of the company" He smiles a flirtatious, sexy grin. "My company"_

_ "I'm sorry, James, but I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very long one and I think a good night's sleep is best"_

_ Seeing his plans of a pleasant night with the girl from Flushing, Queens deflated, James recovers. "Of course….sleep well. Good night" A moment later, he leaves._

_ Anya changes for bed. When she is down to her skimpy slip, she goes to her closet to get her nightgown. When she opens the door, Jaws is smiling down at her. She puts up an impressive fight, but she is only able to get out a loud scream before being knocked unconscious._

_ A few seconds later, James breaks into her berth and gets into a fight with Jaws. He has James pinned by his neck on the wall, but James grabs a lamp from the wall and stuns him by pushing the light fixture into his teeth. Jaws is vulnerable as James jumps onto a bar and pushes him out the window with his feet._

_ Anya wakes up and sees the ruins of her bathroom and dressing room in her berth. "What happened?"_

_ James straightens his hair and walks over. "Oh, he just stopped in for a quick bite"_

_ Anya looks at his chest and sees blood. "Oh, James…..you're hurt" She goes to touch it, but James stops her. _

_ "Let's worry about you first, shall we?"_

_ He leads her back into her bedroom and shuts the door to the opened window. Anya turns away for a second, then looks at James again as she walks over to him. Each can hear the other's heartbeat. "James, you saved my life, and I will never forget that" _

_ She begins to open his shirt to examine his wound and then looks back up at James with a flirtatious smile. "Why don't you lie down so I can examine this better?"_

_ Feeling his natural libido come to occasion, James is only too happy to comply. A moment later, Anya lies on top of him. _

_ "Oh, James, what can we use for a bandage?"_

_ James begins to push the straps of her slip down her shoulders. "How about this?" he replies before he crushes her lips in passion. They are swept into the moment as they come together in ecstasy…._

"Fran…..Fran"

Fran wakes up slowly as Maxwell is rubbing her leg and calling to her softly. "Oh, hi, Honey. What time is it?"

"10:30" He looked at the sleeping figures on the couch. "Did you ladies have fun tonight?"

"We did, Sweetie. How was the theater?"

"Exhausting, but I am looking forward to having tomorrow off"

"So am I, honey" She looked around to everyone. "How about you put Maggie and Gracie to bed and I'll take Val to one of the guest rooms"

Max smiled. "Sure, Darling. I'll see you in a few minutes"

He kisses her before waking up his daughters. As Fran is leading Val upstairs, Max wakes up his daughters. As Maggie and Gracie are emerging from their blanket, he sees the DVD case for _Dr. No_. Suddenly he remembers the scene of Honey Ryder coming out of the water in a bikini. The only difference is he sees Fran. The thought of her all wet gets him excited. He grabs the DVD and puts it in front of him as he follows the girls upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Max gets to the bedroom. As he enters the bedroom, he hears the shower. Knowing how Fran loves long showers, he decides to pop in _Dr. No_ and watch it. Shortly after the movie begins, he drifts off to sleep.

_ James Bond (Maxwell) is hiding behind the tree when he sees a beautiful woman come out of the water singing __**Under the**__**Mango Tree**__ with a nasal Queens accent. She is in a very skimpy white bikini. He is very captivated by this woman to the point he can't stop staring as she gets onto the beach and inspects her shells. Her dark hair offers a sexy contrast to her outfit. The knife at her hip seems to make her more mysterious and exciting. Before he can stop himself, he starts to sing with her. _

_ Hearing the male voice, Honey is startled. "Who is that?!"_

_ James comes out of hiding. "Don't worry…I'm not supposed to be here either"_

_ Honey takes a step back. "What are YOU doing here? Looking for shells?"_

_ James takes a step closer. "No…..just looking"_

_ "Stay where you are!"_

_ Captivated, he makes one step. "I promise I won't steal your shells"_

_ Smirking, Honey retorts with "I promise you, you won't either" As James advanced closer, Honey withdrew her dagger. "Stay where you are!"_

_ James should have felt threatened but all he could feel was a very intense arousal and could think of nothing else but having Honey lie underneath him on the beach. Determined to make this fantasy real, he took a step towards her, but she was collecting her gear…._

"Max...Max!"

"What!" He bellowed, not fully awake, annoyed at being woke up before he could make passionate love to the woman on the beach. Looking up and seeing Fran, he felt immediately apologetic. See that his wife had on nothing but a towel instantly diminished all regrets about his dream. "Sorry Darling. I must have dozed off"

Fran laughed, especially when she saw what else was at attention on Max. "That's okay, Sweetie. Did you fall asleep before or after Honey Ryder showed up in the bikini?"

"Why would you say that, Darling?" All that Fran had to do was point. When Max saw he was at full erection, he turned red as a radish. "Well….Sweetheart….."

Fran was laughing as she walked over to her dresser to find a nightgown. "It's okay, Max. Your dreams are your dreams…..as long I am the only one who gets the real thing"

Seeing Fran in nothing but a towel made his erection almost painful, but he knew now to cure that. Getting up, he skulked behind her. As she turned around with a nightgown, Maxwell grabbed her and started nibbling her neck. "Mmmmmm, Maxwell"

Maxwell looked back up to Fran as he continued to let his hands roam her almost naked body. "Yes, Honey Ryder did look good in a bikini, but you looked even better in it. I do think I like you in this towel, though"

Fran began to be very turned on as Max's hands began to knead her rear end and she began to have her hands roam his body as well. "Why would that be, Mr. Bond?"

Max began to nibble on her neck again. "Because I can do this much easier with a towel" Suddenly with one sweep, he ripped the towel off of Fran. He throws it across the room, landing on her vanity table and begins to make love to her right there by the dresser.

"Oh, James!"

_The End_


End file.
